Action
by Jazyrha
Summary: You don’t need his words, because his actions tell you enough. More than any word ever could. /KyouKao/ /Done for S.H.I.N.E's fanclub contest./ /Please Read And Review/


_**Action.**_

Kyouya never acts before he thinks, and he never thinks before he acts. He's the kind of person who'd always think through all his actions, but his actions are what say the most.

You don't have to wait for his words, because if you do, you'll wait forever. You're not really the kind of person who likes to wait.

He never tells you he loves you, but you know he does. You know because if he doesn't, then he wouldn't hold you so tender as he does sometimes, and he wouldn't watch with that looks he has in his eyes when he watches you, and he wouldn't sit quietly next to you and wait for you to finish your homework so he can give you a kiss goodnight afterwards and go home.

If he isn't in love with you, he sure acts like he is.

You don't need his words, because his actions tell you enough.

Besides, he always laughs, you talk enough for both of them. And if you can tell what you feel, and if what you feel is what he feels, then there's no need for him to repeat it, right?

So you agree, because you don't get him anyway.

Whenever he talks, he doesn't make sense to you, because he uses too damn difficult words, so it's okay if he stays silent.

It's okay if he shuts up and listens to you; because it's just because of that you know he'll never let you go.

It's just because he doesn't waste his time with lying to you, with telling you cheap words everyone could come up with, with talking and never listening, with being like everyone else is, you know he truly loves you.

You can read his actions like other hear words, anyway.

You just know by the way he walks how he feels –you see, when he walks a little faster, he's pissed; when he walks slow, he's thinking; when he walks fast and then suddenly a few steps slower, he's obviously with his mind somewhere else; when he walks like he walks right now he's happy-

You just see what he means by the look in his eyes – you see, when his eyes are distant, he's trying to not snap to you; when he frowns a little, so little only you see it, he's laughing at you in his mind; when he looks politely and nods, he thinks you're one of those idiots who think they can rule the world; when he looks as he's looking now… it just makes you smile-

His actions, the subtle details are like a book for you. A book you love to read, a book that every time again tells you something new, that every time again keeps your interest. He's interesting, because he's so simply and complicated at the same time.

You just love to watch him, and all he does is give you a little smile and continues his work.

You know every action and its meaning, and you're waiting for one in particular, now the Host Club is ending anyway.

He looks at you, gets the meaning immediately and by the way he blinks you can see he understood.

So you turn around and tell your dearest twin brother Kyouya was going to help you with your homework, so you'll go to his home. No one in the club knows of the relation you're in with the Shadow King, but you'll tell them someday, because whole the world can know how much you love him.

You pack your stuff, really usual, casual, normal and swing your bag over your shoulder. He packs his stuff too, tells everyone goodbye and walks away. You run after him, normal, not too far away to be mean and not too close to be _too close_.

All the way to the car, you walk next to him and you're the only one in the whole world who actually sees he's keeping himself from grabbing your hand and running towards the car outside waiting.

But he's Kyouya Ohtori, so he keeps walking slowly and steadily and you're Kaoru Hitachiin so you walk beside him, happy and lively.

And then you finally see the car and the door is opened for you. You get in, still normal and he gets in as well.

With a silent click the door falls into the lock and Kyouya gives you one last look, a smile and –

Action.

--

**This was done for S.H.I.N.E's fanclub contest, to support the super cool KyouKao fanclub they have. This was a challenge issued by myself, called the Words Colour challenge. With this, my challenge is finished -for me at least- and I will move on towards another one! Be kind for me and join S.H.I.N.E because it's simply awesome and plain cool. So go and join, stay active and have fun. Thank you very much.**

... Why does the ending sound so wrong to me? XD Oh well. I hope you guys liked it! I wrote this in a really early morning -being 1 AM-, so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I know this is quite similiar to my Language-chapter of 50 Reasons For Love. Sorry!

_PLEASE REVIEW AND JOIN S.H.I.N.E! With that, you'll make Jazy happy -and that's what we all want, right?- XD_


End file.
